


what you do best

by lovelyanxieties



Series: iwaizumi hajime doesn't suffer enough [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Swearing, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyanxieties/pseuds/lovelyanxieties
Summary: Iwaizumi gets his chance to get his anger out.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: iwaizumi hajime doesn't suffer enough [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	what you do best

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5 Times Oikawa Kissed Iwaizumi and 1 Time He Didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120094) by [CrossroadsDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossroadsDemon/pseuds/CrossroadsDemon). 



> I read "5 Times Oikawa Kissed Iwaizumi and 1 Time He Didn't" and came up with this while doing laundry
> 
> Genuinely cried while writing this, so have fun with that

Imagine, if you will, that your lover has left you in shambles. Then, years later, that same lover returns with a new name on his back, simultaneously beating the team you coach.

What would you do?

Well, if you're Iwaizumi Hajime, you get a good cry out, then find the nearest bar so you can drink yourself under the table.

Iwaizumi really wasn't a drinker. Beer burned and was bitter, vodka was disgusting, and he didn't like the things he did while under the influence. However, the burn of beer on his tongue is what he needed. It distracted from the unstoppable need to cry. Iwaizumi planned on doing a handful of things that night, but crying hysterically in a public bar was not one of them.

He had finished his fifth beer, about to ask for a sixth, when someone approached him.

"Hajime - "

"Fuck off, Oikawa," Iwaizumi immediately snapped.

"That's not my - "

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Iwaizumi scowled at his once lover. He'd changed into jeans but was still wearing his Argentina jersey. With a different last name. "What the fuck do you want? I'm busy."

"You're getting drunk."

"Better than having to see your fucking face."

"I just want to talk."

Iwaizumi scoffed. He effortlessly pulled the cap off of the beer bottle. Feeling mean, Iwaizumi threw the cap at Tooru, who sidestepped to avoid the weak attack. After taking a large gulp, Iwaizumi growled, "You have a lot of nerve. You leave me and block my number. I should've been the one to block you. I should've been the one who got to leave the other hanging for some kind of communication. Get out of here with your bullshit."

Tooru looked around. A couple of people were staring at them, and the bartender was approaching to take Iwaizumi's beer away. "Can we go outside?"

Iwaizumi clearly wanted to say no. However, thanks to some unknown deity, he nodded and let Tooru lead him out the back door.

The night was warm, the streets loud with celebrating people and drunks. Tooru wrapped his arms around his waist while Hajime stared at him.

"I'm so - "

"No! No, fuck you!" Iwaizumi yelled. "You don't get to say you're sorry and expect everything to be fixed!"

"That's not what I wanted," Tooru whispered. "I just want to apologize."

"You are years too late for that! I never got to be angry! So that's what I'm doing now!"

Tooru nodded.

"You do not get to waltz in here while playing peacekeeper! I don't want to hear your bullshit apology because it won't fix anything! I don't care if it's for your closure! Fuck your closure!" Iwaizumi turned his head up to keep his tears back. "You fucking left me! You didn't even try to talk about it with me! You made a decision for the both of us that has fucked me over for years!" He dropped his head, no longer caring about the tears. "You didn't want to try!"

Tooru swallowed a lump in his throat. "I didn't want to make you move to Argentina for me."

"I would've! I would've without complaint because that was what I wanted!" Iwaizumi resisted the urge to take a step towards Tooru. "You wouldn't have to make me because that was already my plan! I learned Spanish, I looked for jobs, I looked for apartments we could share because I knew yours wouldn't be able to fit us!" Iwaizumi violently rubbed his face when the tears started blurring his vision.

"I didn't know - "

"Of course you didn't fucking know! Because you left before I could even try to fix it! You left me when we planned on getting married, and didn't even waste a minute in cutting off all communication with me! I would've taken you back! I wouldn't have hesitated if you called me, and told me it was a mistake and that you love me!" Iwaizumi choked on his sobs. "Was the medal worth it?!"

Tooru's eyes widened.

"Are you happy?! You're a fucking gold medal Olympian, and you're married, and you're happy! While I'm over here, trying to get so drunk I'll never remember this night, and still not over the man who broke my heart!" Finally, Iwaizumi took a step forward. He pressed his finger into Tooru's chest. He could feel his beating heart. Iwaizumi sobbed. "You were it for me. You were all I wanted. The only thing in my future that I was sure would always be there."

Iwaizumi wasn't the only one crying now. Tooru's face was red, covered in tears that met at his chin and dripped down. Iwaizumi wanted to feel angry at the sight. He was too busy with his own tears to care, though.

"You were supposed to be _my_ husband! I was supposed to have your last name on _my_ uniform! I was supposed to see you wearing this stupid ring every day!" Iwaizumi tore the necklace off, throwing the golden band that hasn't left him for years. Tooru scrambled to catch it and sobs wracked his body when he realized what he was holding. "You were supposed to be the person who loved me the most! Now you're just - " Iwaizumi broke off, throat too raw to scream.

He inhaled, hiding his face in his hands. "Cherry on fucking top? I can't even look at another person without feeling guilty, because I couldn't stop loving you as much as I could stop breathing! I can't move on from the asshole who left me without any discussion! I can't get over someone who is married and flaunting his new name!" Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa away, making sure to wrinkle the fabric.

Tooru opened his mouth, but Iwaizumi snapped. "No! Shut up, shut the fuck up! Nothing you have to say will make any of this better! Nothing you have to say will change the fact that the person I have loved since we were thirteen left me! If I had known that starting something with you would leave me like this - " Iwaizumi gestured to himself, "I would've avoided you like the plague!"

"Don't say that."

"I can say whatever I want! You are a selfish bastard! You only thought about yourself when you decided - _decided for me_ \- that we wouldn't work! If you unblocked my number, you would see thousands - fucking thousands - of texts of me _begging_ for you to talk to me! I was a mess, and I still am, because I have never loved someone as much as I loved you, and I don't think I ever can! You have a hold on my heart and it's torture because I know that no matter how much yelling or crying I do, I can never have you!"

Iwaizumi huffed. His face was dry, completely out of tears to shed. The same, apparently, could not be said for Tooru, who was crying a river. "Would you take me back if I asked?"

"In a heartbeat," Iwaizumi whispered, "but I don't need your pity. I can tell you have no intentions of coming back to me, and the fact that you would even try to get my hopes up like that just proves my point. You, Tooru, are a fucking selfish prick, and I hate that I spent all these years waiting for you to come back."

Tooru looked like he wanted to say something, and Iwaizumi was prepared to tell him off.

Then,

"Tooru!" A voice called. "Tooru, where are you?!"

Iwaizumi laughed bitterly. "Perfect timing."

Tooru turned towards the direction of the calling voice. He looked between it and Iwaizumi. "I - "

"Leave." Iwaizumi nodded. He smiled brokenly. "It's what you do best."


End file.
